This invention relates generally to machining tools and more generally to computerized numerically controlled machining cells.
A machining cell provides accurate and relatively rapid computer-controlled movements of a machine tool relative to a workpiece. The tool is mounted in a motor-driven spindle that is translated along a predetermined axis of motion, typically along mutually orthogonal x-, y- and z-axes relative to the workpiece, to make the cut or cuts necessary to machine the workpiece to the desired shape. Controlled movements of the spindle can be effected hydraulically or electrically using appropriate electronic controls, e.g., a CNC controller. Accurate translation of the spindle along each respective axis is provided by precisely machined guide surfaces that slide relative to each other. To maintain accuracy, it is important that the electronics, hydraulics and guide surfaces remain free of contamination. During the machining process, debris such as metal chips or shavings, as well as coolant spray, are necessarily generated by the tool working against the workpiece. Such debris, especially the chips or shavings, tend to be scattered from the machine tool in various directions, with the consequent risk that some of the chips or shavings might contaminate the nearby electronics, hydraulics or guide surfaces of the machining cell. Alleviating the risk of such contamination is a desirable goal.
A machining cell capable of providing tool movement along at least one axis of motion includes a stationary base, a tool carriage slidably mounted to the base for translation along an axis of motion, and an articulated debris shield on at least one side, and preferably on each side, of the tool carriage. Both articulated debris shields are connected to the respective sides of the tool carriage and occlude space vacated by the tool carriage as the tool carriage translates along its axis of motion. Each articulated debris shield is made up of hinged panels that fold and unfold as the tool carriage translates.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention involves a machining cell that provides tool movements in several predetermined directions, for example, along mutually orthogonal x-, y-, and z-axes. In a particularly preferred embodiment, a stationary bed has a z-axis carrier frame slidably mounted thereto for translation along the z-axis. An x-axis carriage is slidably mounted to the z-axis carrier frame for translation along the x-axis. A y-axis spindle frame or headstock can be slidably mounted to the x-axis carrier frame for vertical translation along the y-axis, if desired. A pair of articulated, upstanding debris shields is mounted to the z-axis carrier frame and is connected to the x-axis carriage for occluding gaps between the x-axis carriage and the z-axis carrier frame. The gaps vary in width as the x-axis carriage translates along the x-axis relative to the z-axis carrier frame, and the articulated debris shields fold and unfold as needed to occlude the gaps.
The machining cell, in turn, can be enveloped by a slidable cage, preferably with transparent side panels, that provides a further guard function for the machining cell.
An advantage of the present invention is that the risk of debris such as metal chips or shavings passing through the gap to contaminate other components of the machining cell is alleviated. Other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments made with reference to the drawings.